


A Day in the Life

by Avirra



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is now 2022 and changes are underway for some members of the BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

_"The future can ever promise but one thing and one thing only: surprises."_ Steven Erikson

* * *

"Gideon Ethan Reid! And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing much. Henry just bet me that I couldn't make his tablet load faster."

"Boys - how many times do I have to tell you not to tweak on any of the electronics without asking permission?"

J.J. was trying her best to look exasperated but between Henry's version of puppy-dog eyes and Gideon's near perfect imitation of his father's pleading look, it was hard. She finally gave up and gave the boy's dark golden curls a ruffle. Gideon was almost eight years old now. Where had the time flown?

"I suggest you get that put back together before your father gets here - wait. Where's Elle?"

"Uhmmmmm. . ."

Sighing, J.J. decided it would be far easier to try and track down the four year old girl herself. She had a feeling where the very free-spirited child might be and, when she glanced in where her vanity was, her suspicions proved correct.

Pressing the top of her left fist against her lips to keep from laughing, she looked over Elle's handiwork with the makeup she'd found. Both eyes were basically in the middle of sparkly pink polka dots and the brightest pink lipstick of the lot was covering her lips - and a bit beyond. Even with crayons, little Elle wasn't a 'color inside the lines' type of girl. And, of course, she was wearing her ballerina outfit - silver trimmed pink tutu and all.

Even though J.J was trying not to make a noise, the girl must have either heard or sensed her there because she turned to look at her, curly sunny-blonde pigtails bouncing. Taking a deep breath, J.J. tried to keep the amusement off of her face and out of her voice.

"Elle - what have we talked about regarding playing with makeup?"

Those chocolate brown eyes so much like Spencer's looked up at her. Damn. That look must be part of the family DNA. The pouty lip even reminded her of Spence.

"Not playing. Elle getting pwetty for Daddy. Daddy come from hopital?"

Sighing, J.J. gave up even trying to be stern. Elle was still too young to associate trips to the hospital with anything but bad things. Though the way she called it a 'hopital' was adorable.

"Your Daddy always thinks you're beautiful, Elle. You're his princess, right?"

The pout was replaced by a wide grin.

"Pwincess Elle!"

Then they both heard the door opening as well as Gideon's yell of 'Daddy'. J.J. quickly stepped out of the way as a pink streak zipped past her as Elle ran to her father's arms.

J.J. made her way back to the front more sedately, but then froze slightly as she watched the almost desperate way that Spence was hugging Gideon and Elle. Henry - who felt himself too old for hugging - was hanging back and headed over to his mother, whispering softly when he got close enough.

"Mom? He's crying. Did something bad happen to Aunt Pen?"

"I don't know, Henry. Will you help me by watching Gideon and Elle?"

"Sure, Mom."

Henry forced a smile as J.J. spoke.

"Gideon? Elle? Would you please help Henry get the table ready? I bet your Daddy is really hungry."

Both children looked over their shoulders at her, then looked back to their father. Spencer kissed each of them on the forehead.

"Yeah. It's been a real long day. Think you could help Henry while I go get cleaned up?"

Still reluctant, Gideon and Elle squeezed him again before moving off with Henry. J.J. came over and offered Spencer a hand up, which he accepted. She gave him a light tug and led the way to the bathroom, offering him a washcloth. Turning the tap onto cold, he wet the cloth and held it against his face for longer than J.J. felt comfortable with.

"Spence? What happened?"

The cloth lowered and he rewet it again.

"Sorry. I held it together while I was at the hospital for Pen's sake. Derek chased me off to get something to eat."

"Spence? Is the baby?"

Spencer's eyes went wide.

"Oh God - I didn't mean to make it sound like that. The baby's beautiful - a boy. But there were complications. Pen's not going to be able to have any more kids. She's taking it hard."

A sympathetic wince formed on her face as she laid a comforting hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"It's still fairly early. Do you want to take the kids to see her? I mean, do you think that will help?"

"I know it will help. Besides, they need to be introduced to the little guy."

"Pen pick out a name yet?"

"Yep. Despite flustering on Morgan's part, there's a new Derek in the world."

"Aww - how sweet! Come on. Wash your face so we can grab a bite and all ooo and ahhh over the baby."

"Let me have a minute or two by myself and I'll be right out."

Nodding, J.J. headed to see how the children were getting along and was pleased to see that everything was ready except for her pulling the food from the oven.

"That looks perfect. Thank you. Now - try to eat without a mess. We're going to be going to get a look at the new baby after we eat."

Seeing the look of relief on Henry's face, J.J. shot him a smile as Spencer came down and joined them all. Both he and J.J. insisted on chewing thoroughly, but even so, the meal didn't take very long and they were soon all on their way to the hospital. After a thorough face washing for Elle that Spencer talked his little Princess into, that is.

The nurses had been pre-warned about the influx of visitors so they just nodded as the two adults and three children went past. Henry led the way, holding the door for the others as he looked over to where Aunt Pen was holding Derek's hand.

Penelope looked toward the door and started smiling as the group entered the room. Her eyes still looked a little red, but her face was dry. Derek gave a grin himself at her reaction to the others coming in.

Spencer had Elle on his hip, but paused as he looked around the room. Penelope quickly reassured him.

"They just took the baby to finish getting all the measurements and other boring stuff taken care of. They be bringing him back in any minute now, so how about I get some hugs between now and then?"

Henry went straight over and gave her a hug. Being too old for hugging Spencer was one thing, but Aunt Pen was another matter altogether. Gideon was close behind, but a little intimidated by the hospital bed. Elle remained glued to Spencer. The only other time she remembered being in a hospital was visiting her father while he was recovering from a gunshot wound, so she needed reassurance.

Then the door opened again and Spencer heard Elle whisper into his ear in awe.

"Daddy - it a baby."

Spencer turned at that, giving the nurse a small nod before breaking out in a smile. He held out his hand to Gideon and the three of them walked over to the bassinette together.

"Guys, this is Derek Aaron Reid, your new baby brother. Derek, this is your big brother Gideon and your big sister Elle."

J.J had moved over to Penelope's side to give her a hug.

"Oh Pen, he's beautiful."

Morgan spoke up, grinning broadly.

"The word is handsome - and of course he is. He **is**  my godson, after all."

Looking over to Morgan, J.J.'s voice took on a teasing tone.

"Oh, listen to Derek taking all the credit."

Then she leaned in and hugged Penelope again, speaking softly.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be - no. I am. I've got three beautiful, healthy children. I have my darling genius of a husband. I have a godson who is growing up way faster than should be legal and I've got great friends. You know, Spencer and I had even already talked about this one being our last, because, well, the whole me not getting any younger thing. But there's a difference between me making the choice and having the choice made for me. You know?"

"I know. Hey, let's face it, Pen. All of our group have control issues."

That got a laugh from Penelope which lightened the mood in the room dramatically.

"Oh, doll, I needed that. Thanks. And thank you for watching Gid and El while Spencer coached me through labor."

"Hey, Spence is practically my baby brother, so it's just helping out family. Right, Derek?"

"Absolutely. We've all known each other, what? Around seventeen years or so? Definitely family."

Spencer had lowered Elle to the floor beside Gideon and reached with gentle and practiced hands to pick up his newest son.

"You know, I can still remember holding you like this for the first time, Henry."

Henry rolled his eyes a little at all the adults getting sentimental, but watched as his godfather carried the baby over to the bed.

"Alright folks, it's time for little Derek to have a snack."

Morgan rose and stretched.

"J.J.? I believe there's a little place not too far from here that serves ice cream. What say you and I treat Henry, Gideon and Elle here to some and let the new parents bound a little with the new kid?"

Spencer waved as the others filed out of the room before pulling the privacy curtain and helping Penelope to get into her preferred position for breast feeding. Leaning over, he kissed his wife before lightly running a thumb along the cheek of his suckling son.

"Are you okay? I mean, really okay?"

Penelope freed up one hand and cupped the side of Spencer's face gently.

"Yes. Twenty years ago? Heck, even ten years ago, I don't think I could have imagined all of this. I'm more than okay. Hey, remember? It was ten years ago that you sent me all of those roses."

Reid startled at that, mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he finally managed to speak.

"How? When? I never told you that was me. How did you figure it out?"

There was a sly smile that played on Penelope's lips as she answered.

"Actually, your mother told me. Apparently, you didn't tell her that the whole thing was a secret when you told her how well it went. She called me the day after and asked how I liked them - and because she wanted to hear all the details."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you knew?"

"I started to, but then you finally worked up the nerve to ask me out and I was kind of waiting for you to bring it up yourself. I'm just glad you got past thinking of me as an impossible love. You know? I never did ask you what changed your mind."

"Derek."

"How did the chocolate god figure into this?"

"I never figured I had a chance with you as long as someone like him was around. And then, one night while we were talking, he started talking about you like you were another of his sisters. It made a huge difference when I shifted from thinking of him as a rival for you to thinking about him as a possible brother-in-law."

Penelope laughed softly as Spencer settled down on the edge of the hospital bed and then, they lapsed into contented silence. J.J. was going to continue watching Gideon and Elle until the next day, when hopefully Penelope would be released. Then would come settling into a new routine, making plans to visit Spencer's mother and a thousand other things, But for now, they were just going to concentrate on this day - this moment of perfect peace in their lives.

* * *

 _"We do not remember days, we remember moments."_ Cesare Pavese

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested in the story behind the roses mentioned above, see the story 'Say it with Flowers'


End file.
